Its just kitten love
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Team 7 are turn to kittens and are sent to a unknown world and place. When a girl founds them stealing fish she takes them under her care. Michelle loves each one of them in a pet/owner way but Sasuke feels something more making Sakura jealous SASUXOC
1. Chapter 1

Ok I kno**w I have like 4 other stories but I felt like doing this one ok so enjoy and comment**

**I don't own Naruto I wish I did but I don't….that it enjoys!**

…

**~Third person~**

It was a beautiful sunny warm day at California where the street where always busy and the side walk was always crowed with busy people and homeless asking for change. On the left side of the busy sidewalk were 3 kittens hiding in the shadows of a dark ally.

"Where are we?" asked a blonde kitten with sapphire blue eyes as he scan the busy road and sidewalk. There was 'Hn' that came from a raven black kitten with onyx eyes not caring what the blonde said.

"I don't know but what are those things they are talking in?" asked a pink kitten with jade green eyes that stood by the blonde. The pink kitten was referring to the cell phones and blue tooth that some of the human had in their possession. After a moment of silent there were a growling sound coming from the blonde. He gave a nervous smile and laugh when the pink kitten gave him an annoyed glance.

"Well we were eating before some random ninja poof us here" he defended. The pink kitten sigh as the raven kitten scoffed at the blonde stupidity. Soon after there was a jiggle sound that came from a little silver bell and female voice followed through with the ringing of the bell.

"Get your fish here, buy 2 large fish and get one free" she chanted. The blonde kitten ears perked up at the sound of food being yelled out. He poked his head out the ally and down the sidewalk to see a girl with raven hair, purple bright eyes and light brown skin who seem to be around 14 yelled out with a smile. The blonde gave out a smile the best way a kitten can and looked at the pink kitten.

"Come on Sakura-Chan let get some fish!" he chanted excitedly. The pink kitten sighs and hit the blond with her paw making the blonde whimper.

"W-what was that for?" he cried/whine in pain a pulse mark appeared on the female head.

"You idiot we are kitten how are we going to get food?" she shouted as the blonde back away from her in fear of being hit again. He just nodded his kitten head. The raven kitten sighed and got off an empty box walking towards his teammates the pink kitten had hearts for eyes as he approached.

"Well if we can't buy any food then we might just have to take it" he affords. The pink kitten hearts popped at looked at the raven kitten with concern.

"But that stealing" she whispered he shrugged his kitten shoulder as he sat down.

"Better then starving to death" he shoot back. The pink kitten down at the dirty cemented floor and gave out a sigh.

"What the plan?" Naruto asked not caring if it's stealing the little fucker was starving. Sasuke stood up and as they gather up as Sasuke explain the plan.

~Normal pov~

It was 8:33 pm at night my shift is over in about 2 minutes and I can go home and fucking sleep YOSHI! I cheered in my head as I waited for anymore customers. I lean my elbow on the counter, bored with my job. I work at a fish market, I looked at the clock but time seems to be going by slow. Then the motion sense doors open I snap up quickly plastering a fake smile on my face to whoever was coming in.

"Welcome to the- I stop mid sentence when I saw that no body came through I gave a quick hummed to myself.

'Most have been a bystander or something.' I though as I lean back on the counter.

BAM

I shoot up as I heard a something fell and few hissing sounds. I got a broom that was behind the counter with me just in case I need to fight back. I don't scoff at my choice of weapon. I took 3 years worth of kendo class's thank you very much! Anyways I slowly walked towards where the sound came from. I peek around the corner to see a black ball of fur? Maybe it's a rat? It was to busy eating a salmon to notice my presents. I quietly sneak up the…thing? I gently place my broom done a grabbed an empty box and quickly cover the thing. Once I cover it I heard hissing and it started to shake up the box.

"You're pretty strong aren't ya?" I teased as I quickly turn the box and closed the flaps. I soon found out it was a kitten that was rattling in the box like a maniac. I soon heard more meows I looked to see a pink kitten and a blonde kitten? They both had large salmon in their mouth I quickly put the box that held the raven kitten trapped and put a crate of tune on it before chasing the other kittens. They both scatter I followed the pink one since it was easier to spot and it wasn't all that fast. I grabbed another empty box

When I was chasing the oddly pink kitten and dived when she heisted on which way to go. I quickly flip the box and closed the flaps 2 down one to go. The pink kitten starts to meow loudly as if she was calling for help. I heard a hiss I turn around to see the blonde kitten hissing at me it ran towards me I back a little bit but slipped on some water that came from the melt ice that was dropping on the floor. I clutched the box that held the kitten to my chest as I fell and landed on my back with a loud thud.

"Ow" I whispered hoping my boss didn't hear that thud. I open my violet eyes to the blonde kitten growling at me baring his baby teeth. AWE.

"Michelle!" Mike called out; my boss. I quickly scooped up the kitten and placed him in the box with the pink one. My boss HATES cat/kitten since they try to eat his fish so he kills them by leaving them in a cage till they starved to death. I nervously got up as the two kitten rattle in the box.

"Sh please be quite" I sh them but they continue to rattle more violently. I did my best to quite them down. I ran nervously to the other box that held the raven kitten and stack them up over one another.

"Y-yes?" I nervously answer as I came into view holding the rattling box. I try my best keep it still praying it won't fly out my hands. He arched his brow looking at the box curiously.

"What in there?" he question. There was a loud hiss coming from the bottom box I nervously shook the box to quiet them down and gave got a nervous laugh.

"Well, um um there, are RATS!" I stumbled on my words trying to cover up the kittens.

"Big ugly violent rats, I'm going to take them to the um park and…set them free?" I said quickly unsure of my responds as I grabbed my bag and sweater with one hand before the kitten rattle around again.

"But why are you-

"Well bye see on Friday Mike!" I called as I ran out the motion sense doors. Once I was about 2 blocks away I sighed as the kittens hissed and meow. I shook the box a little bit angry that these kittens could have got me fire but I stop and walked home.

"Ok let see what I'm dealing with here" I called as the walked in my empty 4 story high house. I lived alone so it didn't matter if I came home late, brought friends over or homeless animals! I place the boxes down as I sat on the hard wood cheery oak color floor of my living room with the boxes in front of me.

"Ok if I open the boxes do you promise not to attack me?" I asked there was a hiss then a whimper then came a soft meow. I'll take it. I slowly open the boxes to see the kittens the black one growled at me with a glare, the pink one looked annoyed and the blonde looked annoyed as well. I gave a nervous smile as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Sorry about that but my boss doesn't like kittens he would have killed you all if he found you and sorry about shaking the boxes, my bad" I apologized with a nervous laugh. The kittens seem to understand when they all nodded which I found weird and cool. I looked at each one of them they were so CUTE the blonde one favorite. I heard a growling sound but it came from the blonde. He hanged his head in shame as I giggled well if they were stealing food they most be hungry.

"Well since you guys have no home I will be taking care of you all for now on!" I cheered as the kittens looked up at me with a smile? Well besides the raven one her just looked at me uninterested. He better get interest I'm taking caring off his ass! Ooooooooookkk, moving on. I stood up from the floor and clapped my hands together.

"Who's hungry?" I asked the kittens their eyes seem to brighten up at my question. The raven one finally seems interest! The blond kitten jumped up and down on his tiny paws. He stops his bouncing around a pounced on me into my arms in excitement. I gave out a giggle as he licked my right cheek I turn the way to the kitchen with the blonde kitten that climb to my head to prepare food for them as the pink and raven kitten followed behind.

….

Ok let me know what you think I will like a review not a 'favorite story' it's nice you have it under there but a review helps more so if you want another chapter please review bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer I don't own Naruto only the story. **

**/**

**~Normal pov~**

I put a cup of ramen in the microwave; I pressed in 4:15 on the timer and pressed start button. I sat on the floor as I placed three bowls of chopped up ham in front of the kittens. The pink and raven one dig right in as the blonde one just sat there. I titled my head to the right wondering what's wrong with him. His bright blue eyes started right at the bowl of ham than back at me and meowed. Awe. I made kissy sounds- calling to the un-named cat for he can come to me. He did what I hoped he would do and leaped into my lap, I giggled as the kitten purred and rubbed his kitten head on my tummy. I picked him up so his beautiful blue eyes were eye level with my purple ones.

"What's wrong lil guy?" I asked in a baby face. He meowed with a pouty look; he looked down at his stomach as I heard a little growl.

"But I gave you ham. You don't like ham?" I asked in my baby voice again. He shook his little kitten head side to side in a 'no' manner.

"Then what would you like?" Ping. I snapped my head to the microwave as it signal me that my food was done. I place the kitten down and ran to the microwave; pressing the button that open the microwave. When the door popped open the smell of chicken ramen swept across my nose. Smells so good! I took the ramen out and placed it on the marble counter taking out chop sticks, a glass cup of water and a napkin; I walked to the wooden cherry oak color table to eat. The blonde kitten jumps from the floor to the chair landing on the table at lightening speed; is that normal? I under cats are fast, but when I blinked he was there and not on the floor and OW too much thinking! I just looked at the fast kitten that seems to be drooling over my ramen. Weird. I picked a string of noodle with my chop sticks lifting it in the air above him. He snapped out of the trance and looked up and the dangling noodle above him.

"You want this?" I teased the kitten that seems to be super excited about the dangling noodle. He nodded his kitten head, how cute I drop the noodle and he caught it in his kitten mouth. He nibbled on the noodle and chewed it happily. Awe too cute.

"I'm going to name you Ramen, since you like Ramen." Then Ramen looked at me with glowing eyes and nodded his head I giggled and scratched the back of his left ear. I turn to the other kittens who sat in front of their empty bowls the cut up ham once lay in. I looked at the black kitten with coal eyes; his kitten expression seem familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it

"How about…Crow? Oh Phantom! Your name is Phantom!" I named the raven kitten that seems annoyed, or is that how he normally looks? I turn to the pink one; she was all pink with bright green jade eyes. I don't think their previous owners were good people since pink and blonde doesn't seem like an original colors for kittens/cat. I stared hard at the pink kitten thinking of a good name to give her. Jade, no to human, but maybe Olive will be good.

"Your new name is Olive." I chirped to the pink kitten that meowed. I gave a smile to all of them; I turn back in my seat to eat my ramen to find my bowl completely empty? I looked up at Ramen to see a mess of half eaten noodles and the juice to the soup around him as he licked his mouth area. He caught on to my stare and gave a happy look as he rubbed his tiny pink wet/cold nose on my warm cheeks. Damn, damn you Ramen and your cuteness! I got up from table and placing Ramen on the floor; I grabbed the dirty dishes and put them in the sink. I'll do them another day, right now I'm lazy to do them. I went to pick up Phantom, but he just hissed at me. His arched his tiny kitten back, and exposing his kitten teeth. I looked at Olive who looked frighten as well-but I am not sure if she scared of me or Phantom. My purple eyes soften at the two. I got on my knees placing my hands on my knee caps.

"Don't worry" I whispered to the kittens, hoping to calm them. Phantom glared at me with his onyx eyes as they flashed a red color for a spilt second. The eyes seem so familiar, but I shook the thought off. My raven bangs covered my right eye as I stared at the frighten kittens.

A smile crack on my lips I clenched my fist tightly as I closed my eyes and giggled.

"I'm sorry, I just pick you guys up and you have no idea who I am" I said embarrassedly, I stretch the lower part of my left cheek. I pushed my goofy personality to the side as I stare at them.

"My name is Michelle Valle, I am 16 year olds- I know I'm very short, but my mo- I trailed off at the end. My purple eyes daze off in spacing out manner. My mom…

My eyes looked down at my sea shell wrist band-the one that used belonged to my mother.

"_Mama, look what I found!" I cheered with my 5 year old high pitch voice. I gave her a sea shell I found on in the many beaches of Puerto Rico._

"_It's for you" I gave her the large sea shell. My mama brown eyes sparkle with happiness as I handed her the shell. She fiddles with it in her hands admiring the beauty. It was purple with a splash of pink. My mama loved sea shell, she collected them and made jewelry out of them. This was the first large colorful sea shell she ever had._

"_Its beautiful, sweet heart thank you!" she hugged me with tightly I could hear her heart beat. It was a soft beating, it was a peaceful sound._

I hadn't realized I was crying when I heard a soft meow. The soft meow snapped me out of my flash back_._ I shook my head slightly as I came face to face with the blonde kitten. His big soft cool blue eyes looked worried at me. I gave a soft smile; I grabbed the kitten gently and scratch the back of his tiny ear.

"Your so cute!" I cheered trying to forget the awful pain my chest. Ramen rubbed his tiny head against my right tan cheek- I gave a giggle. I cradle him in my arms as she curled his body to a fluffy ball. So cute!

"Well as I was saying, I am Hispanic I come from Puerto Rico in the country mountain side. I like drawing, fighting-materials arts and kendo. I like a lot of thing and dislike a little bit of things such as stupid people, pink, fan-girls, I am scared of dogs and…being alone." I trailed off at the end. I looked up at the raven kitten to see him with a poker face, but a hint of sadness. I placed Ramen in the middle of my lap. I reached out to pet- I hesitated for a moment, clenching and unclenching my hand. Phantom, he eyed my hand for a while, seeming to be annoyed with my undeceive-ness. He stretches his neck to my hovering open palm hand. I smiled, giving his back soft long strokes as he arched his back purring ever so softly. I gently picked him up from his side with both hands and cradle him in my arms. He balled himself up to a ball in my arms giving low purrs.

I pet Phantom who seems to refuse to get off me. I was lying on my bed in my room as Ramen and Olive seem to be bickering about something.

Phantom was still curled up, purring away on my stomach as he watched broadly at the kittens. After a few hiss and meow here I saw him tense up and hissed at Ramen harshly. The pink kitten jumped in front of Ramen hissing at him. Ramen-who seem frighten back away in fear. The pink kitten turns around to Phantom who looked very irritated. I wonder what they are saying.

~Third person pov~

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked Sakura who seem to glaring at Michelle from the bed. Why wouldn't she let Sasuke go? After what seem like forever she turns around looking very irritated, but she pushed it aside as she look in deep thought.

"Well, we don't know who send us here, and we don't even know where we are. So the best thing we could do is stay here and learn more about this place" Sakura answer. Naruto gave his signature foxy smirk.

"Well looks like Sasuke-teme won't have a problem since he's all up on Mi-Chan" Naruto teased the raven kitten. Sasuke tense up at the words of his stupid ex-best friend. He glared at him with his coal onyx eyes.

"Shut up you moron!" he hissed at Naruto who glared at him, but was replaced with a smirk.

"Oh, Sasuke why don't you just admit you got the hots for Mi-chan" Naruto teased as his tiny tail wagged side to side in mischievously.

"I don't have the '_hots_' for her you idiot!"

"Then why are you on her?" he shot back at the raven kitten. Sasuke hissed under his breath.

"NARUTO! Stop being an idiot Sasuke doesn't like her! I'm I right Sasuke-kun?"Sakura chirped happily to her long lost now stuck with in a whole new world crush. Sasuke just clenched his kitten teeth cursing his bad luck being stuck with these idiots. He looked at Michelle who seems to have fallen asleep peacefully. He knew something was different about her and she was hiding something, but what? Sasuke ignored his inside voice who repeated 'she hiding something' and pushed it to the back of his mind. He curled up his body tighter on her tummy and slowly slipped into dream land.

…..

Sorry for the long update please review and tell me what you think. I will not post if I don't get any review : )


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated but better late than never, right? ^.^ Hope ya enjoy this chapter. P.s if you like the Ouran Host Club-the twins, I'm writing a story about them called 'Neko twins at Ouran'. I know the few first chap has grammar problems so bare with it till you get to chapter 5 or 6. So please check that out and review! **

**/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././  
><strong>

**~Author pov~**

**It's been 2 months since Michelle had taken in the 3 ninja kittens. Naruto had take a quick liking to her, Sasuke trusts her and had never left her side and Sakura couldn't stand her since she was taking 'her Sasuke' away from her. Can't lose something you never had. The reason the avenger is looking out for the girl because he found out she is not so different from him.**

**~Flashback~**

_**Michelle was in the living room patting Ramen while watching South Park. Phantom a.k.a Sasuke was searching the house; to see what she was hiding. Sasuke enter her room looking in her closet, under the bed and so. But his coal eyes noticed a picture on the nightstand. He jumped on the bed to get to the purple night stand to see a picture of a young Michelle and a woman who looked like her. They were at the beach sitting on the sand-Michelle between the woman laps as she wrapped her arms around Michelle. They were smiling ever so brightly .Knowing right away the woman was her mother, but what happen to her? He looked around the room again to find a mini book case stand. One particular book stood out to him. It's a large white dirty book-as if was burn. He jumped off the night stand to the big white messed up book. He tugged the hem of with his kitten teeth. The book fell to the floor with a loud 'thud' as it opens to show many photos with Michelle and her family. Sasuke stared at the photos one by one not noticing the tan girl coming into the room. Michelle sat down next to him making the raven kitten jolt slighting in surprise.**_

"_**I see you found my baby album" Michelle told the young kitten. She picked up Phantom placing him in-between her Indian style crossed legs and grabbed the dirty photo album. **_

"_**This is my mama and me it was my 6**__**th**__** birthday" she spoke softly as she showed Phantom the photos. Sasuke looked up at the young girl and meow a couple times.**_

"_**What happen to her? Well she died 3 years ago. She was shot several times at my old home in Puerto Rico, they never found the killer." She told the kitten who knew how it felt to lose a loved one. Anger boiled up inside of him-thinking about Itachi as she turns the pages. His coal eyes caught a man holding a baby Michelle. He pressed his tiny paw on the photo he was looking at and meow at the girl. Michelle glared at the man in the photo as she clenched her teeth.**_

"_**T-that's my dad h-he…was a drug dealer and he did so many mistakes. He traded me for drugs, kidnapped me from home, abused my mom and changed my name to Michelle since he missed his other daughter Michelle." She explained as a stream of tears fell down her cheeks. Sasuke saw this and licked the girl left hand trying to console her. If he was her he would have find the murder that killed his mother and hunt his dad down and kill them both. He looked up at her and meow. Michelle looked down at him to see an angry expression as if asking 'why don't you get them back for what they did?' **_

"_**Phantom, revenge isn't everything. If I do get revenge then what? I might go to jail, go to hell or live with the guilt of killing people who weren't worth my time and disappoint my mother for lingering on to the past for so long. And besides I don't know what the guy looks like and my dad is an illegal immigrate here." She explained to the small kitten as he listens to her reason. He hasn't thought about that-how would his parents feel mainly his mother? But shook the thought off he has to kill Itachi no matter what. He looked up at Michelle to see her crying as her body shook; Sasuke climbed up her shoulders and licked her tears away feeling the girls' pain. Michelle patted Phantom small head as she kissed his kitten cheek. Sasuke felt himself blush- he has to protect this girl from anymore pain. And that is his vow, his promise. **_

**~Normal pov~**

**A ray of sun light hit the young girls closed eyes. Michelle tossed her head to the side trying to escape the sun light. She snuggles into the comfy pillow trying to resume her happy dream of chasing marshmallow bunnies. The young girl began to drool on the white cotton soft pillow mumbling 'Here bunny, bunny, bunny, come on' to herself as she smiled. But, a wet small tongue licked her nose making her jolt up. Giving a confused 'huh' as she whipped her head around seeing who or what did that. **

"**Meow" a soft meow whined. Michelle looked down at her lap quickly seeing it was the raven and yellow orange kitten. She smiled as she patted them both on their tiny heads as they purred. The tan girl noticed the pink kitten is missing, so she looked for the small color kitten. Her violet eyes found her on the zebra bean bag glaring at her. Michelle noticed Olive glaring at her lately, but shrugged it off. **

"**Ok, guys who hungry?" she asked the kitten as she clapped her hands together. Both male kitten meow in unison-Nartuo hyper Sasuke blunt. Michelle smiled as she got off the bed to the bathroom with Sasuke behind her. She enters the large bright white bathroom with lavender marble floor. She let Sasuke in before she closed the door-Sasuke face the large white door as Michelle striped down her clothes and jumped into the shower closing the glass door. **

**Sasuke face the white door on the look out for Naruto-there was a couple of times he sneaked in here. So, ever since he caught the stupid pervert he has been looking out for the young girl since, that and the vow to protect her. The heat in the bathroom started to make his fur moist as he sweated. It started to get uncomfortable as he heat sweated.**

**POOF**

**Clouds of smoke fill the large wash room. Michelle was in the middle of washing rinsing her raven hair out. She blinked three times confused why she couldn't see but thick clouds of white smoke. She soon heard things falling and shattering on the marble floor. **

**Through the thick clouds she saw a tall shadow figure. She grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around her body and grabbed the toilet plunger. The cloud slowly fades as she steps closer to the shadow figure weapon of choice in hand. When she saw she was close enough and the older man was not paying attention she swung the plunger at him to only have him quickly grab it. Her eyes widen as her pupil shook in fear as she eyes met calm eyes. The older man ripped the plunger out of her hands and throwing it behind him. Michelle backed up trying to find something else she can use against him. Quickly she grabbed her bottle of shampoo, conditioner, body wash, soap and back washer. But he dodged every item she threw at him with ease. Michelle cursed under her breath as she did the second thing that came to mind. **

"**HELP! SOMEBODY HELP HE-" her cries were covered by a strong pale hands on her mouth. She looked up at the intruded as she screamed even though it was muffled out. **

"**Sh, sh, sh calm down Michelle it's me, Phantom" Sasuke cooed the frighten girl. Her eyes widen more as she muffled out 'Phantom' with confusion. As he smirked at her, Michelle looked into his coal eyes to see they matched Phantoms. Sasuke slowly release the girl who seems to quite down. Michelle stood froze as her legs shook, eyes widen open and mouth gaped open.**

'_**My kitten is Sasuke from Naruto, Sasuke at my house and is naked in front of me, why Sasuke I don't even like him, Oh my God Sasuke was my kitten and is in my world, dear lord. **_**Next thing Sasuke knew it Michelle passed out, he caught her before she hit the ground. He smirked again at her reaction he lifted her up bridle style as left the bathroom to her room and placed her on the bed. **

"**This is going to be hard to explain to her." The raven hair ninja smirk at the unconscious girl.**

**/././././././././././..**

**Sorry for the late update and sorry if there errors my mom is in the E.R so this the best I could do in short period of time! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know this is not a story, but if this SOPA or PIPA law is passed there won't be anymore stories and no more ! That includes youtube, facebook twitter and other awesome shit! So please join the fight right now we got 4.5 million people who had joined the fight! Here more info

.

And if you can not see this then go to type in 'SOPA and PIPA petition' and the first highlighted site that's says 'stop SOPA and PIPA' click and sigh in. Only thing you guys have to do is put in your name email and zip code no age so anyone can join!

Come guys we have to save our stories and our pride back! So please join and spread the word on facebook I can do it so can you!

Sincerely xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx


End file.
